familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sangli district
|LokSabha = |Assembly = |Highways = NH-4 |Website = http://sangli.gov.in/ }} Sangli district is a district of Maharashtra state in west-central India. Sangli city is the district headquarters. The district is 24.51% urban. Sangli and Miraj are the largest cities.Census GIS India The industrial town of Kirloskarwadi is also located in the Sangli District. Industrialist Laxmanrao Kirloskar started his first factory here. History Kundal, the region around Sangli, was the capital of the Chalukyas. Kundal was an ancient village, around 1,600 years old. Kaundanyapur (its old name) was a part of Karnataka. Pulakesi I chose Vatapi (Badami in Karnataka) as his capital. Kundal was home to freedom fighters like Krantisigha Nana Patil,Dhulappa Navale, Shamrao Lad, Captain Ramchandra Lad, G.D. Lad, Shankar Jangam, and Housabai Jangam. Geography Sangli District is located in the western part of Maharashtra. It is bounded by Satara and Solapur districts to the north, Bijapur District, Karnataka to the east, Kolhapur and Belgaum, Karnataka districts to the south, and Ratnagiri District to the west. Sangli district is situated in the river basins of the Warna and Krishna rivers. Other small rivers, such as the Warana and the Panchganga, flow into the River Krishna. Land in the region is suitable for agriculture. File:Mirajmarketnorth.jpg|thumb|Laxmi Market, Miraj File:bharatiyavillage.jpg|thumb| A village in Sangli district Demographics According to the 2011 census Sangli district has a population of 2,820,575, roughly equal to the nation of Jamaica or the US state of Kansas. This gives it a ranking of 137th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 9.18 %. Sangli has a sex ratio of 964 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 82.62 %. Culture Kundal is near Veerbhadra Temple Hill. This temple has 300 years of history. Kundal is a pilgrimage centre for the Digambar Jains, with thousands of Jains visiting each year. There is a temple built in the memory of Maharaja Jaising. Kundal is surrounded by hills, including Zari Parshwanath. Water from the trough cascades near the idol of Mahaveer. Two caves house the idol of Mahaveer and the images of Rama, Sita, and Lakshman. Samav Sharan, a large open space on top of another hill, is considered holy by the Jains. They believe that Mahaveer gave sermons to his followers here. Personalities *Dhulappa Bhaurao Navale Born on 15 th January 1910 in a village Ankalkhop. He was founder of Shetkari Sahakari Sakar Karkhana Sangli. He gave the name to Sangli sugar factory,as 'Shetkari'(farmers Co-operative sugar factory)which is now called as Vasantdada shetkari sahakari sakar karkhana ltd Sangli. He was MLC from 1962 to 1971 from Satara & Sangli Dist.In 1937 Local Board elections he with his friends Gaurihar Sihasane & Sakharam Retharekar were congress candidates.All the three were elected from Satara Dist.against Kooper party supported by British.They had started the Congress party campaign from Ankalkhop-Audumber. Since then there is a tradition of Sangli District Congress party to start its campaign from Audumber-Ankalkhop. He was the first individual Satyaghari of Mahatma Gandhi from Satara District (in which Sangli Dist. was also included).He made his satyagraha in Bhilawadi in 1940. He was arrested & was sent to Yerawada jail.He was very close friend of Late Yeshwantrao B.Chavan,swami Ramanand Bharti,V.S.Page,Nana Patil & Vasantrao(Dada)Banduji Patil. He made the historic (Preeti Sangam) union of his both friends Mr.Y.B.Chavan & Vasantdada Patil in his native village Ankalkhop on 24 May 1982.He was a great freedom fighter & was jailed twice by Britishers.He participated in Tasgaon Satyagraha,Islampur,Bilashi satyagraha etc.He was a founder & was a prominent leader in several co-operative organizations & educational institutions in Sangli District.He died on 30 Sept.1988. * Gajanan Digambar Madgulkar (1919–1977), a Marāthi poet, lyricist, writer and actor. Born in Madgule in Atpadi taluk. See also * Badami * Badami Chalukyas * Badami Chalukya Architecture * Western Chalukya * Western Chalukya architecture References Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Sangli district Category:Pune division